


Drabbles belonging to Asca's Story

by Wolfherz



Series: Asca's Story [1]
Category: Dragosien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfherz/pseuds/Wolfherz
Summary: These are Drabbles that belong in one way or the other to my NaNoWriMo fantasy novel with the working title "Asca's Story". They are told from different perspectives than my main work.





	1. Breathless

Air. Cosan drew frantic breaths. His lungs filled with gas for the first time in his life. “Thank you,” he conveyed to his keeper, his savior. She flinched at his mental touch. Strange. He attempted to contact her again, but his efforts were unsuccessful. Instead, she strengthened the walls around her consciousness and offered him milk.   
He drank thirstily, his thoughts revolving around her denial to bond. He wondered what he had done wrong. Wondered if he should’ve been gentler. He wanted to figure it out, he truly did. He wanted to please her.

But he was tired. So tired.


	2. Attack

Starhunter thrust his wings forward. He lost speed immediately and spun his body around. A wingbeat later he was flying in the direction he had been coming from. Towards Maximus. A rapidly approaching Maximus.   
“Your turn,” he announced. “What?”, Asca replied incredulously. “Break your connection to Aithusa and attack him,” he ordered while flying over Maximus’ shoulder. Asca‘s terror felt like his own. Starhunter didn’t care. He was exhausted. Time for her to contribute.   
He turned in mid-air and came down hard on Maximus‘ back. Asca finally withdrew from Aithusa’s mind and pushed the full force of hers against Maximus.


	3. Despair

Sapientiam would have to take her children over her dead body. Salomée gathered all fury, all desperation, all magic she could find in her body. She took it, and aimed it at the ancient black dragon.

He trembled under her attack, flinched at its strength. She kept fighting, continued to throw the entire force of her mind against the ancient dragon. He was unable to withstand her assault any longer.

Suddenly, he buried her under the immense pressure of his mind until she lost consciousness. Her last thought was to her defenseless babies, crying over the loss of their mother.


	4. Destiny

By the time Dreamcatcher reached the Institute, he was exhausted from his long flight south.   
Not too exhausted however to notice the two babies lying on the floor of the Great Halls. The girls were surrounded by magicians, their souls shining as bright as suns, radiating with magic.  
He carefully absorbed as much of it as he could.  
One of the girls looked at him with azure eyes, her mind gently brushing against his with innocent curiosity.   
It was in that moment that Dreamcatcher realized he would not continue his journey tomorrow. His duty in Nebykha was not yet fulfilled.


	5. Agony

Maximus was approaching with heavy steps, waking Tessa from her restless sleep. She cowered against the cold stone on the far end of her small cell.   
She braced herself for what was coming. Moments later, Maximus threw the full force of his mind against hers. She detected his joy in anticipation for what he was about to do even through her mental walls.   
Her shields, carefully crafted out of resilience and determination, melted along with her resistance. Then Maximus‘ relentless assaults against her consciousness were once again successful. Her willpower evaporated, and he gladly substituted it with suffering and terror.


End file.
